


我们的乐队(前言)

by YvonneHung_1128



Series: 我们的乐队 [1]
Category: 2128, 434, 凱千, 千凱千
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonneHung_1128/pseuds/YvonneHung_1128
Summary: 养成系偶像凯vs童星千【演艺圈、伪现实、未来向、勿上升真人呦~ (千宝宝的部分与现实差异较大……)】
Series: 我们的乐队 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801858
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	我们的乐队(前言)

我们的乐队(前言)

\-------------------------------------------------  
(前言)  
三个月后的21日，前少年偶像组合－TFboys队长王俊凯将于当天在北京举办自己的23岁生日演唱会，并在演唱会上宣布自己的乐队成军一事！

但在正式官宣之前，有一个问题让王俊凯很烦恼，那就是－乐队主唱！……嗯……正确来说，是乐队的另一个主唱，至今还未能尘埃落定！因为他都已经四年没能当面见到那个小朋友了。想到这里，他觉得好委屈。

他回想在两人还是少年时，技多不怕压身的那个小朋友除了粉丝熟知的特长之外、其实还有乐器方面的专长没有展现出来。所以当自己像挖宝般的、不断发现他愈来愈多的才艺时简直惊呆了～～那么小的身体里究竟怎么能塞进那么多的东西！

而那种'对他的佩服'与'希望能和他永远并肩的渴望'，是这八、九年来激励王俊凯自己要更加努力的最主要的动力。

当时小朋友与自己聊到的其中一个梦想就是组一支'我们的乐队'、就像'五月天'哥哥们一样厉害的乐队！

小孩嘛！梦想总是比较单纯。小朋友十分认真的说："大哥，你负责唱歌和弹吉他、一定超帅的。源ㄦ哥就弹钢琴、走气质路线。我的话、要打架子鼓，符合我奔放不羁的个性。怎么样，是不是特别棒！"

其实，小朋友的钢琴和吉他都比自己和王源还要厉害，但是他、总是先考虑我们两个哥哥。再加上在组合的前几年、公司也没有安排他表现乐器的机会，所以除了公司的人和小朋友之前的同学朋友之外、没有其他人知道小朋友会弹钢琴也会弹吉他，这点让他很是舍不得！

而和'五月天'乐团不同的是，他们的乐队是双主唱的设定！在王俊凯心里就只有那个小朋友和自己的声音最契合，想当然，另一个主唱、他只要他！但是当时他并没有把双主唱的构想告诉小朋友。

总之，这么重要的事当然必须面对面说才显得慎重，所以他不愿意透过别人来交流。可是……那个小朋友，毕业证书都早早领到了却到现在还没有回国的打算……唉！早知道在他毕业典礼那时、就不偷偷躲着看他了，更应该在那天就把人抓回来才对……

此刻正待在位于二十八楼个人工作室boss办公室内的王俊凯正面向窗外、将身子随意摊在椅子上，透过公桌旁那一整片落地窗放眼望去、今天的北京依旧笼罩在一片迷雾之中，就像自己那颗漂泊的心！

…"啊~好想他！"…嚷完的他转过身、将目光停留在桌上的其中一个相框，相片里是17岁的他，左右两旁各站着一位少年，他们仨穿着棒球服、他张开双臂搭在两人肩上，三人看起来稚嫩青涩。

他伸出手指点了点相片里其中一位少年、盯着少年迷人的琥珀瞳，喃喃自语着…

"易易，我不喜欢没有你的北京。你啥时候才回来？"

"欸～我说你这个小朋友，是不是忘了我们的梦想了？"

"一晃眼四年就过去了，我真的好想见你啊！你再不回来，我真飞去美国逮你了啊～易烊千玺……"

TBC.


End file.
